Domestic food processors include a bowl into which can be located one of a variety of processing tools for cutting, chopping or otherwise preparing foodstuffs. Each of the tools may be separate from each other and is generally disposed into the food processing bowl individually for performing a particular operation. Alignment of the bowl to the main body can be difficult as the interlocking of the various members of the apparatus involves numerous steps.
One disadvantage with known food processors is that after finishing the processing for one kind of food, a user must take time to disassemble the tools for the removal of the processed foodstuff from the bowl. To continue processing another food, the user must perform a plurality of assembly steps to start again.